spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Juggernaut
Cain Marko is the step-brother of Charles Xavier that used a mystical gem to become the Unstoppable Juggernaut. History Early life When Cain Marko was a child his father, Kurt Marko, married Sharon Xavier. Sharon had a son herself named Charles Xavier and the two were now step-brothers. Charles tried to become friends with Cain. However, Cain constantly bullied Charles. Despite this Kurt would often stick up for Charles. However, unknown to Charles, Kurt only married his mother for her money. Sharon was very ill, near death even, and Kurt only married her so he could get her money after she died. Kurt thought that Cain's treatment of Charles would cause him to not inherit Sharon's wealth so he sent Cain to boarding school. While at boarding school Kurt would not let Cain come home. This caused Cain to resent Charles because he believed his father liked Charles more than him. Cain's hatred of Charles grew and he made sure everyone knew he was a mutant so no one would like him. As an adult Cain traveled to South Korea and found a temple used to worship an ancient demon known as Cyttorak. As Cain entered the temple he found a ruby called the Gem of Cyttorak. While holding the Gem of Cyttorak, Cain said the incantation "Whosoever possesses the sacred gem shall prepare himself to receive the power of the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak! Read these words and go from this place a human Juggernaut." The power of the gem then gave Cain super strength and made him invincible. As the Juggernaut, Cain planned to get revenge on Charles Xavier. Brotherhood of Mutants In the past Juggernaut was a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. He and the Brotherhood attacked a U.S. Air Force Base. Later life Meeting the X-Men Attacking the Xavier Mansion Juggernaut eventually located his brother at his mansion in Westchester. Juggernaut went there looking for Charles Xavier. However, before Juggernaut arrived Professor X had left for Muir Island in Scotland. Juggernaut destroyed the mansion looking for Xavier but was unable to find him. Sometime later the X-Men arrived and saw that their home had been destroyed. Bank robbery Juggernaut later robbed a bank. The mutant known as Colossus tried to stop him but failed. Juggernaut then left the bank. However, when the police arrived they found Colossus and arrested him because they believed he was the one that broke int the bank. However, Wolverine knew Colossus wasn't the one that destroyed the mansion or robbed the bank because Wolverine could tell by his scent. Wolverine picked up another scent at the bank and realized it was robbed by the same person that destroyed the mansion. Rogue and Storm later went to the jail Colossus was being held at and broke him out. Juggernaut later went to another bank and used his super strength to tear the vault door out of the wall. However, Logan and Jubilee were there this time. While Juggernaut wasn't looking Logan came up behind him and secretly cut open the bags with his adamantium claws. As the money fell onto the street Jubilee picked it up and returned it to the bank. Logan and Jubilee then attacked Juggernaut. During their fight Juggernaut revealed that he only started robbing banks to get his brother's attention. Juggernaut was easily able to defeat Logan and and Jubilee. Juggernaut nearly killed Jubilee but Rogue arrived and saved her. Colossus soon arrived to help the X-Men fight Juggernaut. The X-Men and Colossus worked together to remove Juggernaut's helmet. Wolverine was able to get Juggernaut's helmet off of his head. Jean Grey then used her telepathic powers to attack Juggernaut's mind. Jean caused Juggernaut to lose all memory of attacking the mansion or the X-Men. Juggernaut then walked away confused. Working for Erik the Red A man named Erik the Red from the Shi'ar Empire was on a mission to Earth to capture a Shi'ar rebel named Lilandra. Lilandra was the sister of the corrupt Shiar emperor, D'Ken. Erik the Red then hired Juggernaut and his partner, Black Tom Cassidy, to capture her for him which they did. When the X-Men arrived in Scotland they were able to track Lilandra to a castle. The X-Men were also helped by Banshee. When the X-Men and Banshee arrived at Cassidy Keep they fought Juggernaut and Black Tom. A short while later Gladiator, a member of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, arrived and told Erik the Red that Emperor D'Ken was angry because of his failure to obtain the M'Kraan Crystal. Juggernaut attacked Gladiator but to Juggernaut's surprise one of his punches didn't phase Gladiator. Gladiator then used his super strength to pick up Juggernaut and throw him a great distance. Power loss After being thrown by Gladiator, Juggernaut landed in the ocean and sunk to the sea floor. However, Juggernaut's powers kept him alive while under water without the use of a breathing apparatus. Because of this Juggernaut was able to walk all the way from Scotland to New York City while remaining in the depths of the ocean. Juggernaut eventually made his way to the Xavier Mansion to kill Professor X. However, none of the X-Men were at the mansion to protect Xavier from the Juggernaut. Despite this Xavier attempted to use the Danger Room to protect himself from Juggernaut while at the same time trying to reason with him. Juggernaut nearly succeeded in killing Xavier. However, before Juggernaut could kill his step-brother a man named Eugene Turbot Weiderspan found the Gem of Cyttorak in South Korea and used it to steal Marko's powers turning himself into the Juggernaut. While Juggernaut was fighting the X-Men some large debris fell on top of him at the same moment that he lost his powers. The falling debris severely injured Cain Marko. Beast informed Professor X that if Cain were to live he had to possess the power of the Juggernaut once again. To save his brother Professor X ordered the X-Men to retrieve the Gem of Cyttorak much to the dismay of the X-Men. The X-Men were later able to obtain the Gem of Cyttorak and returned it to Cain and he used it to turn into the Juggernaut. With his powers returned Juggernaut quickly healed from his injuries. Juggernaut then threw the Gem of Cyttorak into space so so one would ever be able to steal his powers again. As the X-Men prepared to fight Juggernaut, Juggernaut chose not to attack them. Xavier believed that that was Juggernaut's way of thanking them for saving his life. Westchester Wars When Magneto finally succeeded in starting a war between humans and mutants, which became known as the Westchester Wars, Juggernaut joined Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. The war lasted five years but Juggernaut and the rest of Magneto's army were finally defeated by the X-Men. Powers and equipment Powers Juggernaut is super strong. There is no known limit to how much he can lift. As the Juggernaut, Cain Marko is also impervious to all forms of physical attack. Juggernaut does not need oxygen to survive. Juggernaut walked from Scotland to New York City on the sea floor without the use of a breathing apparatus. Equipment Juggernaut's helmet protects his mind from psychic attacks. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure (Mentioned only) *X-Ternally Yours (As a hologram in the Danger Room) *The Phoenix Saga Part II: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga Part III: Cry of the Banshee *Juggernaut Returns 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Nightmare in Green 'X-Men '92' *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #1: Hope You Survive the Experience (Flashback) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #2: Here Comes Tomorrow (Flashback) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #4: Love is a Battlefield (Flashback) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #5: Head Games (Flashback) *X-Men '92 Infinite Comics #6: Ten Out of Ten (Statue) *X-Men '92 #3: The World is a Vampire (Mentioned only) *X-Men '92 #4: Pages from the Book of Sin (Mentioned only) Trivia *Juggernaut was voiced by Rick Bennett in X-Men: The Animated Series. *Juggernaut was released as an action figure as part of the Juggernaut vs. Spider-Man two pack but did not appear in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *My Way Entertainment created a video where they took footage of the Juggernaut from X-Men: The Animated Series and had an actor dub over Rick Bennett's voice and say "I'm the Juggernaut bitch!" This video became so popular that Vinnie Jones said "I'm the Juggernaut bitch!" during the movie, X3: The Last Stand. Category:Villains Category:Villains exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:A-Z Category:Characters exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:Earth-92131 characters